1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishhooks, and more particularly to fishhooks adapted for catch-and-release conservation programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The encroachment by man on fish habitats, and the increasing number of fishermen, has resulted in dwindling numbers of fish, and particularly game fish. Conservation programs are increasingly important to the survival of particular species. Catch-and-release programs are encouraged, by which fishermen attempt to catch the fish with minimum damage or stress to the fish, so that the fish can be released and will survive after the catch is complete. A principal cause of fish mortality after release is the "gut-hook", wherein the fish swallows the hook and the internal organs of the fish are severely damaged by the hook during the catch.
A number of expanding fishhooks have previously been devised. Pamer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,727, discloses an automatic fishhook with an extension adapted to automatically impel the barb of the fishhook into the mouth structure of the fish when the strike occurs. The device will not activate until the fish bites down on the hook, and therefore may not prevent swallowing of the hook.
Prior expanding fishhook devices most commonly include dual-hook constructions, with a pivotal connection between the hooks and a biasing portion that is adapted to thrust the hooks away from one another when the fish bites. These devices have, as their principal aim, the secure hooking of the fish. The multiple hooks can cause extensive damage to the fish, and are contrary to the purpose of catch-and-release programs. These dual-hook constructions cannot usually be made from standard fishhooks, and are therefore often complex and economically impractical.
It would be desirable to provide a fishhook construction which would facilitate the safe release of fish after the catch is complete. It would therefore also be desirable if a fishhook construction would substantially prevent the fish from swallowing the hook and damaging internal organs. It would further be desirable if such a device could easily be adapted to existing fishhooks, whereby manufacture of the device would be facilitated and economically feasible.